The Things We Notice
by Trust-Spooky
Summary: What Dave wants is more than he thinks he can have.


Title: The Things We Notice 1/?

Author: trust_know_1

Rating: T for Teen

Pairing: Rossi/Hotch

Spoilers & Warnings: Through season 5. **SLASH**

Summary: What Dave wants is more than he thinks he can have.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Dave wasn't sure when he'd begun to notice Aaron in more than a professional manner, more than just friends. Was it the very first day, maybe the first time he'd felt Hotch's heart stutter under his hand after an Unsub had gotten the slip on them? Or was it the first time he'd managed to get a laugh that brightened the man's entire face with a joke? Was it then, or had it taken 12 years to take root, to grow into what was now a comforting and yet all-consuming awareness of his best friend?

Their friendship had been so easy to fall back into. The scotch after hard cases, tea on late nights of paperwork, beer and a self deprecating smile when Dave had to apologize. It was the longest relationship of any kind that he'd had all of his adult life.

He wondered, often, if his friend knew. Had he given himself away? Had Aaron realized that sometimes Dave was an ass because it was his only defense against giving in to his dreams? At night, when there was no hiding from the truth, he lay awake and always asked, "What if?" His dreams were full of Aaron. Some were so vivid he had to be grateful that he didn't blush easily, or that his friend couldn't read minds. He couldn't count the number of times when their eyes met and heat would shiver down his spine. Or, when the man would take his jacket off and Dave would have to focus on anything, _everything, _but the way the shirt settled across Aaron's shoulders, or pulled over his chest. He only let his desires out at night, in the safety of his own home, his own bed. And the next morning, he would wake up and go to work, telling himself he was in total control of his emotions.

But every night before sleep took him, it was the same. Staring up at the ceiling in the dark, listening to his dog snore, wondering, _wanting,_waiting. Loneliness was settling over Dave with a conviction he couldn't shake off.

And then suddenly his resolve was put to the test. A late case, a fumigated apartment, a son already at his aunt's; and Dave had company.  
What the hell was he going to do?

It was one thing to be on a case or to even share a room on the road, it was another to be at home, in private and sharing the same _roof_. Somehow it seemed monumentally more difficult. No one had ever accused him of making sense.

So when Dave lay awake at 1 in the morning, his thoughts were most definitely on the man currently occupying his spare room. Even his dog had abandoned him. Mudgie knew full well that Aaron had a soft spot for him and would let him lie on the furniture. He was probably on the bed next to Aaron, cuddled close, nose snuffling his ear and his back getting scratched just where he liked it.

Finally frustrated with himself, Dave threw off the bed covers. He shouldn't be jealous of his own dog, damn it.

Trying to storm down the hallway quietly, he headed to the kitchen. Maybe if he had a drink he'd settle his mind and finally forget his desires and fall asleep.

But before he could pour the amber liquid in his glass, he noticed that Aaron wasn't in the spare room after all. Between the light from the full moon shining through the large windows in his living room, and the small lamp on the end table, Dave could clearly see the outline of his friend asleep on the couch. Aaron was still in his suit (including the tie for God's sake) and a casefile lay open on floor. It looked like it slipped from his hand when he finally fell asleep.

Sighing at the absolute stubbornness of the man, Dave set his glass down and walked over to Aaron. He straightened the file and set it on the end table while glaring at the dog whose tail thumped against the floor.

Finally, Dave gently shook Aaron awake. He was disoriented and groggy, but coherent enough to glare at Dave when he asked "Do you ever take your tie off or has it fused to your neck?" Dave couldn't resist teasing him even when the man was at a distinct disadvantage. But how did anyone sleep in their _tie_?

"You know Aaron, my house has bedrooms with real beds in them. You should give one a try, I hear they're great for _sleeping_." Dave almost snorted at himself. As if he wanted Aaron in the bed just for sleeping.

Aaron let Dave pull him off the couch, but responded with a simple, but straightforward. "Go to hell." It warmed Dave's heart a little and he couldn't hide the grin the words triggered.

Later, as Dave settled back into bed he realized that he never got that drink. It didn't seem to matter, though, since he fell asleep almost instantly.

Dave lay awake. Again. But this time it wasn't because the object of his fantasies slept in the room just a few feet down the hallway. Aaron had returned to his own apartment with his son after work. No, he lay awake because his apartment felt empty now. Even the dog was quieter than he usually was.

Just one night of Aaron in his place, and he was moping like a school girl. But earlier, as he'd relaxed on his couch to catch the results of the game, he realized it smelled like Aaron. It had been impossible that morning in the shower to ignore the fact that Aaron had been naked in it just a few minutes before. He'd somehow distracted himself enough and exited the shower as fast as possible.

But this was too much. He'd resisted this morning in the shower, but finding that Aaron's scent still lingered broke all his control. He hadn't cum so hard in a long time.

So when he lay awake later that evening, he realized that it didn't matter when he fell in love with Aaron Hotchner, it just mattered that he had.


End file.
